City Of Fallen Angels
by Guilherme Alves
Summary: Jace está desaparecido e uma guerra está prestes a explodir entre Shadowhunters e Downworlders. Em Nova Iorque, Downworlders aparecem mortos por toda a cidade e o culpado tem ligações com os Shadowhunters, reabrindo as feridas deixadas por Valentine.


Clary viu Magnus encostado displicentemente sobre a fachada da The Hunger conversando com Alec e um outro garoto que ela não conhecia. O neon roxo do letreiro da boate lançava uma longa faixa de luz sobre as pessoas paradas na fila, conferindo um ar sombrio das feições maquiadas e marcadas por piercings. Clary sentia falta das noite que passava com Simon na Pandemonium dançando e vendo o amigo tagarelar sobre tudo na tentativa de chamar sua atenção. As coisas haviam mudado tanto que essas lembranças pareciam irreais, pertencentes a outra garota e não ela.

– Nós não somos mágicos, Bishop – disse Magnus, lançando um olhar irritado ao garoto que Clary ainda não conhecia.

– Mas você consegue tirar um coelho da cartola – disse Alec, tentando esconder um sorriso nos lábios finos. Magnus respirou fundo e passou os dedos entre o cabelos espetado, deixando uma chuva de partículas brilhantes cair sobre suas botas de couro verde.

– Existe uma diferença em poder e _querer_, meu querido Alec.

– De qualquer forma, seria interessante ver você tirar um coelho da cartola – disse Clary. Os olhos amarelos do mago brilharam sobre o neon roxo.

– Cartolas estão fora de moda e eu não gosto de crueldade com os animais.

Para a surpresa de Clary, Magnus lançou os braços em volta dela e a apertou em uma forma estranha e desconfortável de abraço. Ele cheirava a canela e especiarias oriental, um aroma sutil e marcante. Clary retribuiu o abraço com alguns tapinhas nas costa do mago. Magnus sempre parecia mais animado e inclinado a demonstrações publicas de afeto na presença de Alec. Clary percebeu como os dois se equilibravam, Alec sempre distante, escondido atrás da armadura de Shadowhunter e Magnus com sua aura brilhante e chamativa. A linha de pensamento à levou até Jace e na forma como eles se completavam como Luz e Sombras. O rosto de Jace flutuou por um momento na frente de Clary como se estivesse gravado na córnea da garota – seus olhos amarelos como topázio, o cabelos loiro caído em volta do rosto, os lábios finos curvados no sorriso característico. Ela fechou os olhos novamente na tentativa de marcar o rosto de Jace definitivamente em seus pensamentos.

– Ele está bem – disse Alec. Sua voz parecia entediada, mas Alec sempre parecia entediado quando falava sobre Jace e Clary. – Nós estamos nos comunicando via Mensagens de Fogo com ele todos os dias."

– Eu recebi uma mensagem dele, alguns dias atrás – respondeu Clary tentando soar despreocupada. Na verdade, o ultimo recado de Jace fora enviado cinco dias atrás; uma mensagem simples falando pouco sobre a missão que ele fora convocado em Idris e mandando lembranças de Amatis e dos Penhallows. A imagem de Jace longe dela e próximo de Aline Penhallow não era animadora, mas Clary sabia que estava agindo apenas como qualquer namorada comum cheia de ciúmes e a ultima comum era a ultima palavra que descrevia tudo ligado a Jace.

A garoto parado ao lado de Magnus tossiu alto e voltou a colocar as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça jeans escura que vestia, provavelmente para combinar com a jaqueta e botas de couros; com o cabelos escudo cortado de forma irregular na altura dos ombros com as mechas claras, o garoto parecia saído de um clipe clichê de uma banda de rock dos anos 1980. Clary analisou as feições ângulos do garoto: lábios finos e claros como se estivesses apertados, nariz reto e arrebitado completando o formato fino do rosto; um grande óculo chamativo de lentes pretas e armação amarela escondia o olhos do garoto, deixando o desenha na cabeça de Clary incompleto.

– Bishop, Clary – Magnus apresentou o garoto que sorriu mostrando uma fileira de dentes brancos e afiados. – Clary, este é Bishop. Ele está passando um tempo conosco como o meu...

– Aprendiz – completou o garoto.

Clary apertou a mão do garoto; a pele estava úmida, quente e áspera ao toque. Clary puxou a mão depois de alguns segundos, incomodada com a sensação elétrica naquele toque. O menino sorriu, levantando o canto dos lábios. Clary sabia que, por trás daqueles óculos, ele a encarava, seguindo seu movimento enquanto ela se virava em direção a Magnus balançando a cabeça levemente na intenção de criar uma cortina com o cabelo para encobrir o rosto corado.

– Então... – ela disse. – Hogwarts abriu as portas em Nova Iorque?

– Parabéns Clarissa, uma piada sobre Hogwarts! Eu não tinha ouvido essa até hoje; continue tentando e você se tornará uma pessoa tão agradável quanto seu querido consorte – respondeu Magnus, levantando as mãos até a jaqueta vermelha de couro e retirando alguns pedaços de papéis dourados.

– Vamos entrar, detesto chegar atrasado – completou.

O grupo andou em direção a entrada, passando ao lado da fila de adolescente eufóricos. Garotas a garotos lançavam olhares desejosos em direção a Magnus e Bishop, ambos parecendo rock stars cobertos de brilho, couro e uma dose de confiança maior do que aconselhável para qualquer humano. Na retaguarda dos magos, Clary e Alec conversavam:

– Vocês estão morando juntos agora? – perguntou Clary. Alec hesitou por um instante, olhando para os lados como se esperasse que alguém surgisse simplesmente para ouvir o teor da conversa. Ele vestia seu uniforme do dia a dia: calças jeans escuras, botas de couro pretas e um casaco preto de corte moderno caindo perfeito sobre os ombros largos; Clary sempre invejou a concordância matemática da aparência de Alec, a pele clara e pálido destacava-se contra o fundo negro das roupas e da coroa de mechas escuras como a noite e os olhos azuis brilhavam em intensidade refletindo o neon roxo.

– Eu já sou maior de idade então já estava na hora de sair das azas dos meus pais... – respondeu Alec.

– E você tem ama o Magnus...

– É, isso também.

Clary escondeu o sorriso. _Contrastes_. Magnus e Alec tinham uma relação baseada em contrastes que, de alguma forma, atingiam um equilíbrio.

– E esse tal de Bishop? Nunca me passou pela cabeça que o Magnus seria mestre de alguém. Quer dizer... isso não faz muito o tipo dele.

Dessa vez, Alec sorriu, lançando olhares na direção do garoto. Ele e Magnus estavam conversando com um dos seguranças. O homem estava com os braços cruzados, sorrindo para Magnus como se se conhecessem há algum tempo. O sorriso no rosto de Alec diminuiu por alguns segundos e ele suspirou alto, abaixando o rosto.

– Não faz o tipo dele? – repetiu Alec impondo um tom cético e debochado à frase. – Magnus pode ser um ótimo anfitrião quando é preciso.

– Ele só é popular, Alec. E está de quatro por você – respondeu Clary, colocando uma mão no ombro do amigo. – Como esse Bishop apareceu?

– Um conselho de magos o enviou para a casa de Magnus, ele...

A voz de Magnus chamando os garotos para dentro da boate cortou a frase do namorado. Clary segurou a mão de Alec e o puxou para dentro, passando rapidamente entre os seguranças e ouvindo o mar de reclamações dos outros adolescentes parados na fila, esperando por uma chance.

Atravessando a porta principal, o grupo penetrou em um longo corredor com paredes coberta de tecido vermelho e roxo, criando o pretendido ar teatral. As batidas eletronicas da musica ecoavam no ar, modificando o ritmo da respiração de Clary. A música era uma mistura de batidas industriais, guitarras e vocais graves entoando letras em uma música que ela não conhecia, as palavras soavam violentes e sujas.

Alec afastou-se silenciosamente de Clary e continuou andando atrás de Magnus e Bishop que conversam animadamente. As cortinas pesadas e góticas foram trocadas abruptamente por um intrincado mosaico de imagens e fotos das mais variadas figuras da cultura pop. Magnus apontou para um imagem da Lady Gaga deitada com algumas figuras fantasiadas de demônios sarados vestindo apenas calças vermelhas de couro e disse:

– Filha de Lilith.

Alec respondeu instantaneamente, parando de súbito ao lado da imagem.

– Gaga é uma Downworlder? Impossível. – Sua boca estava escancarada, alongando ainda mais suas feições plácidas e angulosas.

– E com quem você acha que ela aprendeu a se vestir com personalidade? – perguntou o mago.

Houve um momento de silêncio e, acompanhados da risada aguda de Magnus, todo o grupo retomou a caminhada pelo corredor que parecia não terminar. Suor começava a escorrer pela testa de Clary enquanto a claustrofobia dominava cada espaço entre seus pensamentos. Ela desejou ter Jace ao seu lado, fornecendo a proteção que ele estava pronto a apresentar. As coisas estavam caminhando bem entre os dois, sem mais drama ou preocupações envolvendo demônios, anjos caído e, principalmente, incesto. Clary estava iniciando seu treinamento para ser um Shadowhunter, mesmo com os protestos da mãe. Clary estava velha demais para começar um treinamento e talvez nunca alcançasse a perfeição dos demais Shadowhunter mas Jace, Isabelle e Luke haviam concordado em treina-la. Com exceção de algumas marcas e contusões, o treinamento estava indo melhor do que todos esperavam.

– Bem vindos à The Hunger – disse Magnus, levantando uma cortina pesada de um tecido prateado e brilhante como mercúrio líquido e se curvando brevemente como um servo real.

Clary não conseguiu respondeu o mago. Assim como nenhuma outra pessoa do grupo. A mente de Clary levou alguns segundos para assimilar toda a imensidão majestosa do espaço a sua frente. O interior da boate era uma grande caverna com o teto cravejado de estalactites tão alto que Clary imaginava se não haveriam nuvens como no céu sobrevoando todos eles. É claro que Magnus estava impregnado algum tipo de feitiço para transformar o interior de um prédio no Brooklyn em uma caverna tão majestosa.

– Isso é realmente uma _caverna_? – perguntou Bishop, parado alguns centímetros de Clary, ao lado de Alec.

– É claro que é uma caverna, pequeno Padawan – respondeu o Magnus, sem esconder o sorriso de orgulho.

Pequenas figuras voavam próximas ao teto, circundando as deformidades nas rochas e dançando livremente no ar, deixando um rastro de luz. Clary percebeu que eram fadas das mais diversas cores e formam, dançando sobre eles. Haviam também outras figuras aladas com azas como as de anjos e outras de couro, como as dos morcegos. Todos cortavam o ar com liberdade, movendo-se livremente. Entre as figuras aladas, grandes globos de luzes distribuindo luminosidade e cor por todos os lados, dando nos formas às sombras na paredes.

– Sim, Clarissa, nós chegamos até aqui por um Portal – respondeu Magnus. – E sim, Alec, tudo aqui é legal, dentro das novas normais dos Acordos.

– Eu nem pensei nisso, Magnus – respondeu Alec, visivelmente desconfortável por ter pensado tal coisa sobre o namorado.

– É normal elas caírem desse jeito? – perguntou Bishop, dando um passo a frente e colocando as mãos acima das sobrancelhas, evitando as luzes da boate.

– Mas o que... – disse Clary, sua voz perdida em meio ao caos repentino que havia se instalado na boate, com fadas caído do ar e figuras negras traçando linhas de fumaça e fogo no ar.

* * *

><p>Simon Lewis esfregou as mãos novamente, nervosamente. O gesto em si era puramente feito por reflexo, lembranças da vida humana, perdida há não muito tempo. Ele sabia que não estava sentindo frio realmente, seu corpo não reagia a mudanças de temperatura, mas ele estava nervoso. Histérico, seria a palavra escolhida por Clary, ou até mesmo por Isabelle. Ele imaginou na figura linda e perfeita de Isabelle trafegando pela vizinhança em seus salto altos e andar felino e sensual. <em>Não<em>, nem mesmo a imaginação dele conseguia visualizar tal imagem.

_Clary conseguiria_, pensou Simon, tateando um dos bolsos da calça jeans à procura do celular. Ele iria ligar para Clary, talvez ela pudesse falar uma das piadas internas que só eles conheciam e tudo melhoria ou – melhor – ela poderia convencer Isabelle a desistir da ideia _A ideia foi minha, droga!_ Isso, Clary conseguiria terminar com aquele pesadelo antes mesmo do inicio. Simon se levantou, com o celular aberto na mão, e seguiu em direção ao corredor principal da pequena casa que terminava em frente a porta do quarto.

– Onde você pensa que vai, querido? – perguntou a voz doce e estranhamente amigável da mãe de Simon: Monica Winston Lewis. A mulher com vastos cabelos castanhos, presos em um rabo de cavalo solto, endireitou-se na poltrona onde estava sentada assistindo um de seus programas culinários favoritos. Seus olhos pretos faiscaram, iluminados pela televisão e Simon percebeu que os lábios da mãe, cobertos de batom vermelho da aparência gordurosa, estavam apertados em uma lina firme de irritação.

– Preciso falar com Clary, mãe – respondeu o garoto. Ele ainda não estava acostumado com a nova atitude da mãe. Antes do feitiço empregado pela feiticeiro Magnus Bane, a mãe de Simon era uma mulher ativa, de pensamento rápido e sagaz, e, principalmente, atenta da vida do filho. Monica não era tão paranoica como Jocelyne antes das descobertas de Clary, mas a mulher possuía uma voz rouco a dura como se despejasse ordem em cima dos filhos assim como fazia no pronto socorro onde trabalhava. Simon desconfiava que Magnus havia apagado mais do que algumas memórias da mãe.

– Não, você não precisa incomodar Clary a essa hora da noite.

– Ainda são nova horas, mãe.

– _E_, você não precisa ligar para outra garota enquanto sua namorada estava vindo nos visitar pela primeira vez. Ela já estava atrasada, falando nisso.

Resignado, e com todos os esforços focados em evitar qualquer discussão com a mãe, Simon guardou o celular no bolso traseiro do jeans e voltou para sala, jogando-se pesadamente no sofá para dois lugares. Sua mãe tinha razão, Izzy não ficaria nada feliz se ele estivesse conversando com o Clary no momento que ela tocasse a campainha da casa e, mesmo ainda sendo difícil de admitir, ela era sua namorada.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por mais alguns segundos. Simon tenso, olhando para a televisão sem realmente ver coisa alguma e sentindo o olhar da mãe varrendo a sala à procura de qualquer sujeira ou defeito da casa que pudesse chocar Isabelle. _Se ela aparecer_. E se Isabelle não aparecesse? Ela nunca havia namorado formalmente, um namoro normal como o deles – mesmo Simon sendo um vampiro e ela Nephilin. Isabelle poderia ter desistido da visita, talvez desistido do namoro.

O som fino da campainha soou. Simon estava de pé em um segundo. Preocupado, o garoto voltou sua atenção para a mãe, mas a mulher continuava na mesma posição, completamente concentrada na televisão e não parecia ter notado a velocidade do movimento de Simon.

– Acho que ela chegou – disse Simon, ajeitando a roupa com leves tapinhas sobre a camisa que Clary havia escolhido para ele com o dizeres "Lestat Quem?" escritos em vermelho sangue sobre o tecido preto. Mais uma das piadas internas dos amigos. – Eu abro – completou, desapontado após a fata de reação da mãe que apenas piscou preguiçosamente e balançou a cabeça em concordância. Talvez ela também estivesse nervosa e ansiosa afinal.

Controlando os passos, Simon seguiu em direção a porta. Ele abriu a porta, colocando um sorriso nos lábios, sorriso esse que desapareceu rapidamente após ele perceber que não havia sido Isabelle quem estava na porta.

Vampiros. Simon encarou os três desmortos parados em frente a sua porta, ombros próximos e atitudes completamente iguais. Depois, varrendo a surpresa para um canto obscuro da mente, ele deu dois passos para fora da casa e fechou a porta. Sua mão não pareceu protestar, nem sequer pareceu notar o que estava acontecendo. _Benditos programas estúpidos_, agradeceu Simon antes de fechar a porta.

O vampiro localizado no centro do trio estendeu a mão em direção a Simon, como se todos fossem bons amigos afastados pelo tempo ou importantes executivos fechando negócios. Simon seguiu o movimento dos homens com o olhar, mas não estendeu a própria mão em cumprimento. Com alguns segundos passados, o homem recolheu a mão e voltou a coloca-la no bolso direito do comprido sobretudo que vestia.

– Me chamo Iwan Archer – disse. Sua voz era grave e rouca, os finais das palavras pontuadas por um fraco rastro de sotaque que Simon não conseguiu adivinhar qual. O físico do vampiro não era muito diferente da voz, estatura baixa, ombros largos, mãos pequenas porém calejadas e grossas, o cabelo de um loiro acinzentado contrastava diretamente com os olhos escuros, cravados dentro das orbitas fundas e marcadas por olheiras arroxeadas como as de um pacientes com problemas de sono. – Estou aqui em nome Clã de Manhattan.

– Sério? Tirando toda a pose de gangue estereotipada e o fato de você estarem tão mortos quanto eu, por um minuto eu cheguei a pensar que você não passavam de escoteiras vendendo biscoitos.

Os vampiros não responderam, apenas continuaram olhando para Simon com seus olhos fundos. Simon suspirou fundo e afastou-se mais alguns passos da porta, ele não queria tomar riscos com a mãe tão próxima. Se ela descobrisse a verdade sobre ele, tudo estaria acabado, ele não teria mais onde morar e nem uma família para pertencer.

– Eu não me envolvo com os assuntos do Clã e de Raphael. Nós temos um trato, seu Mestre e eu: eu não me meto nos assuntos dele e ele me deixa em paz.

Iwan Archer tremeu a menção do nome de Raphael, e por um minuto, Simon viu tristeza marcando as feições do vampiro. Os outros dois homens continuavam em suas posições: braços cruzados sobre os peitos e rostos impassíveis, como não houvesse nada além de Simon no mundo. Simon não gostou da sensação de ser observado tão intensivamente.

– Esse são os Sr. Owen e Talapasi – diz Archer, percebendo o olhar duvidoso de Simon em relação aos outros dois vampiros. Os vampiros abaixaram a cabeça e cumprimento respectivamente, Owen era o vampiro negro com pele lustrosa esticada sobre músculos grossos e alongados e Talapasi tinha feições indígenas e cabelos negros e sedosos na altura das costas, presos em um rabo de cavalo por um elástico grosso feito com tirar vermelhas e pretas.

– É ótimo conhecer toda a turma, mas não estou interessado em reuniões do grupo ou campeonatos de boliche para os há muito mortos ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

– Não é esse o motivo da sua convocação – respondeu Archer.

– Espere – disse Simon. – Vocês vendem aqueles cookies com amêndoas, por um acaso? Minha mãe adora amêndoas.

O vampiro respirou fundo e com um sinal os dois vampiros-seguranças lançaram-se para cima de Simon que foi pego e surpresa pelas mãos fortes do vampiros.

– Mas o que esta acontecendo Simon? – perguntou a mãe do garoto, colocando a cabeça para fora pela pequena abertura na porta. Os quatro vampiros congelaram. Archer liberou os seguranças com apenas um olhar e em milésimos de segundos Simon estava livre, virando-se para a mãe e pensando em uma desculpa plausível. Os seguranças fingiram entrarem em posições mais desleixadas, colocando as mãos nos bolsos ou se recostando na parede ao lado da porta. O próprio Archer, percebeu Simon, pareceu adotar outra personalidade, ganhando um ar juvenil e humilde, não muito diferente do que os outros amigos de Simon. Essa era a oportunidade que ele precisava.


End file.
